Hitchko Perfection
by Crystaisabeast
Summary: "I wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch, to wrap my arms around her and sleep. But I lacked the courage and I was gawky and she was gorgeous and I was hopelessly boring and she was endlessly fascinating. So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was hurricane." -John Green
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise Revelation

**Alrighty! I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**So this is my first story in years, be nice! **

**Correct my mistakes and give me feedback! I LIVE for it.**

**Also, I know this is a Gaara Fanfic and my main character's name is Hara but I picked that name long before I started watching Naruto. I was playing off the name Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender and got Hara. By chance my favorite Naruto character's name rhymed. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. One. Two. Three.

I was literally counting the seconds until 8 o'clock. 4 more minutes until I could finally stop looking at the plain beige walls that made up my office. My stupid desk no longer seemed like the solid sturdy wooden object that normally kept me focused on my work as Kazekage but more of a prison. I imagined a jailer coming by, sticking one of those long skeleton keys in my cells key hole to release me.

Knock. Knock.

The noise interrupted my thoughts and I snapped back to attention. My demeanor as Kazekage returning. The door was opened before I could allow entrance.

"You almost ready?"

Kankuro was dressed down from his usual shinobi attire. The purple face paint was removed and his usual outfit of black, which oddly reminded me of a kitten, was replaced with a black tee and pants. Under my Kazekage robe, our outfits matched. We had plans tonight. One of my very good friends Naruto Uzumaki was having a surprise party thrown for him by his current girlfriend. She seemed slightly annoying on the phone, but nice enough. I guess the same description applied to Naruto.

I nodded in response to my brother and shut my computer down, pausing a moment to watch the time and date bounce around on my screen saver, before removing my robe and hanging it on the silver coat rack by my office door.

We met Temari downstairs, who was straightening the wrinkles out of the short red cocktail dress she was wearing. I didn't approve but said nothing knowing it was probably to try and impress that Shikamaru guy. This was a concept I didn't understand. I had yet to find someone of the opposite sex appealing. Not that I found people of my same sex appealing either. Kankuro had made sure to ask me that one. No matter where we went he would try and point out females he found attractive in an effort for me to show some interest. They all just looked like faces to me and blurred together. I think my practically nonexistent sex drive worried my siblings but I honestly didn't think much of it. I was had always been alone and didn't mind staying that way.

"Let's go!" Temari chimed, unusually enthusiastic. She turned and smiled at me, a big toothy grin with her eyes closed. That damn boy could make her this excited without even being in the room? Love was a strange thing.

* * *

When we arrived at the address given to me the building seemed kind of…plain. A rectangular brick building with a flat roof and no windows. My siblings looked at me and I shrugged so we continued toward the large black double doors that were centered in the middle. As I pulled the gold handle I noticed the doors were surprisingly heavy but still held the door for my siblings to enter before me. As I turned to the inside it was surprisingly different from its outward appearance. The walls were a dark red, almost crimson- which felt warm, thick satin curtains in light reds and grays hung from the top of the building. In the far left of the room there were glass liquor shelves. A large wooden bar stretched under the shelves with matching dark bar stools shoved under it. I recognized several of the leaf ninja sitting on them from the Chunin exams as well as from my recent work on repairing Sunagakure's trust with Konohagakure. I guess the most noticeable feature of the club was the large dance floor, which was lit up by bright multicolored lights coming from the ceiling and DJ booth.

"Excuse me!" A voice called to me. "You must me Gaara?" A girl, who I could only assume was Naruto's girlfriend questioned me. She was short, barely coming to my shoulders with bright red hair to her chest and a perfect smile.

"Yes! He's Gaara, This is my brother Kankuro and I'm Temari" My sister answered for me.

"Well it's great that you are all here! Naruto will be so excited! I absolutely can't wait! But you guys go ahead and grab some drinks I'm going to run and check on a few more things before he gets here!" With that she turned and walked back toward the direction of the DJ. I watched her talk with him, I assumed she was going over a playlist of some sort for the party. What was I doing here? This was not my thing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Temari walk toward the man she had been waiting to see since we were invited here.

"I can't believe they actually invited you Shikmaru! I figured you'd be too much of a buzz kill for anyone to want at a party!" She toyed with him, as she often did. He smirked at her snide comment but Kankuro spoke up before I could hear his reply.

Kankuro pointed toward the bar.

"Drink?" It was more a statement than a question. We made our way toward the bar. I ordered a scotch on the rocks, my drink of choice and sat down. We both often ended up at the bar when we went out, mostly because it was a crutch for me as I didn't do well in social situations.

"Who the fuck is that? Holy shit" He exclaimed and pointed toward the front door. I had my back facing that direction but turned to look at the "Who" he seemed ecstatic over.

A girl; or should I say legs? Because that's all she seemed to be, dressed in an excessively tight, extremely short black sleeveless dress. Her proportions were spot on from what Kankuro showed me in his "private magazines". Her skin was flawless and almost seemed to glow, though was dimmed by her bright emerald eyes which were framed by think, long black lashes that matched her long raven colored hair. She was ,in every aspect of the phrase, beautiful. Wait, beautiful? Did I just think that? Have I ever thought that about anyone? I scanned my memory for any recollection and could find none. I comforted myself by thinking that it would be impossible for anyone to find any other conclusion. Who was this girl that had by some strange miracle, captured my attention?


	2. Chapter 2: A Personal Agreement

**Okay!**

**Part 2!**

**I got it done pretty fast, mostly because I missed writing. I'm a big fan of slow moving stories btw. So character development will be slow.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own Naruto! Follow, Favorite, Correct, Review!**

* * *

My body felt heavy, like it was made entirely of the sand I normally carried around with me. I wanted to look away from this girl whose smile seemed strangely familiar but the unusual feelings I felt for her were making it damn near impossible. Where had I seen that smile? As if answering my question the little red head that had greeted me and my siblings at the door bounced her way into my view. She hugged the object of my attention tightly and suddenly it clicked in my head. Sisters? The more I looked the more I noticed similarities between the two. Pale complexions, high cheek bones and full lips that, when not in that perfect smile, seemed to almost pout. Lips that looked soft and abnormally tempting.

"What did you say Naruto's girlfriends name was Gaara? I want to ask her about the cutie she's talking to." My brother winked at me but I was awful with names and had only heard hers a handful of times.

I shrugged toward my brother so he picked up his drink and made his way toward the two woman who had the eyes of almost everyone in the room on them. I casually looked around at the smirks of the men and the disgusted looks of the women. Jealously was an ugly thing. I was then alone but I couldn't stay that way, Kankuro grab the attention of this woman who I had already label in my head as mine? Not a chance. I caught up to him just as he started giving his usual flirty introduction.

"Well hey there pretty lady, I seem to have already met your sister, or at least that's what I'm assuming she is to you. I'm Kankuro, and you are?" He stuck his hand out for her to grab. I knew if she did he would kiss the back of it. The thought of his flat lips on her skin made my stomach feel tight. I pressed my lips in a hard line, unknowingly.

"Yes, Bontey is my sister. You guess correctly on that and I'm Hara Hitchko" She smiled at my brother but didn't grab his hand, which satisfied me. He placed it back down awkwardly and I suppressed a grin. Bontey was her sister's name. I made sure to not forget this time. Suddenly Hara turned to me.

"And you are?" I sat silent. Who was I? Shit. Shit. I was?

"Umm…" What the fuck? I don't know my name? What's wrong with me? I mean I knew I was socially awkward but forgetting one's own name seemed like something that only happened in those shitty romance comedy movies Temari liked to watch. A man swoops in and the girl is found speechless. Did that mean I was acting like a girl? How much time had passed while my mind had been wandering just now? I focused back in on the girl before me. Her smile had wavered and her perfectly shaped eyebrow had now been raised. God only knows what she thought.

"His name's Gaara" My sister answered simply. Where the hell had she come from? My attention was suddenly grabbed by a noise. A beautiful melody that filled my ears and sounded better than my favorite song. Hara was giggling.

"Our names rhyme!" She looked toward me. Hara. Gaara. I guess she was right. I nodded my head, hoping that agreeing with her would keep up the sweet tune coming from her lips. It was hypnotic, almost enough to make me join in. Almost. Before I knew it Hara was saying her goodbyes to me and my siblings.

"Excuse me. It was nice to meet you all but something just grabbed my attention." She gave us another of her perfect smiles and I turned to watch her walk toward her new destination. A group of people who she greeted with hugs and kisses. Jounin, some of whom I knew vaguely. Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai something or other and that weird guy with the big eyebrows who protected my opponent during the Chunin exams.

"The way you look at girls is obnoxious Kankuro. It's no wonder you're single! Disgusting." Temari grossed her arms and rolled her eyes at my older brother. I had been too focused on remembering who I was to notice anything he did. Next time I would be sure to watch.

* * *

My siblings and I talked among each other, as well as with other party guests as time grew closer for Naruto to arrive. Before I knew it everyone was in position. The lights flicked off and was followed by murmurs and hushes from the crowd of people. Minutes ticked by until the door creaked open, light from the full moon outside pooling in.

"SURPRISE!" The crowd yelled around me as the lights clicked back on, revealing a confused and ecstatic Naruto.

"HAHAHA! You guys got me!" He smiled happily, his admiration directed toward the ball of red hair closest to him. She ran to him and they embraced. A full off the ground hug, leaving the bottom of Bontey's white dress trailing behind her as Naruto spun her in his arms.

"Cake time?" She questioned to him and he gave her a nod before setting down gently in order for her to retrieve the object in question.

* * *

Being that I was not a sweets person I sat watching Bontey consume her 3rd piece of cake while she talked with her sister, Hara, and Naruto. They were laughing together. A picture perfect family. It was disgusting. I took another sip of my scotch. Letting the drink slide slowly down my throat, causing the burn to last longer as punishment for my previous foolish behavior in front of Mrs. Hara Hitchko. Me, the Kazekage speechless in front of a little girl? Pathetic. I was went to take another sip of the 3rd drink I had had tonight, or was it the 6th? Instead I got a mouthful of ice. I spit it back out into the cup before sitting it down on the table I had found far away from anyone in the corner. How could I have acted so ridiculous because of a girl I hardly knew? I would be lying to myself and anyone else if I said it was anything more than physical attraction. I knew nothing about the girl, other than her circle of friends and appearance. I took comfort in that I was sure anyone else who saw her would have reacted the same way I did. She was gorgeous after all and though she was the first girl I thought that about it was nothing more than superficial. The more I thought on it the more furious I became. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol causing my reaction or the time I had spent away from the crowd of people, observing them. Several times I had seen Hara flirting with random guys in the room. Laughing excessively loud and touching their arm, shoulders or chest. She would play with her hair, twirling it in her fingers, champagne in her opposite hand. She seemed….slutty…in all honestly, not at all like the person a village leader should be involved with. I was sure that pretty face got her a lot of things, she seemed to know how to use it to her advantage. I wouldn't be fooled though.

I vowed right then and there that I would keep my dignity by staying the hell away from perfect Hara Hitchko. This was the last and only time she would stoop me.


	3. Chapter 3: A Simple Request

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Comment, Edit, Review, Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since my slip up during Naruto's surprise party. During that time my behavior hadn't wavered in the slightest. I was calm, cool, collected. Days had passed as they usually did. Me sitting behind my oak desk as countless faces came in and out of my office to give reports of their successful missions.

Currently a female Anbu was giving a report to me, her usual cat mask removed, sitting stationary on my desk. I was only half listening but that was only because she was so fidgety. Crossing her legs, then uncrossing them and shuffling the papers around in her hands while barely making eye contact with me. Jesus it was so frustrating. When she had first entered I greeted her with what I considered a warm welcome. She sat down immediately before giving a proper introduction. Being that her behavior made it impossible for me to take her seriously or to tune in to what she was saying I decided to observe her features. Short chestnut brown hair in a pixie cut with the shorter front pieces often falling into her face, adding to the list of things for her to mess with while she was giving details of her mission. Her face was round, an almost perfectly symmetrical circle with cheeks the color of roses. I could see where most men would find her attractive, especially because of her eyes. A bright, unnatural blue that looked like the ocean water. Where most would take comfort in them I felt like I was drowning, almost suffocating in her stare. In that moment I hated the ocean. Fish, turtles the whole shebang. Kankuro had raved of her beauty before she came in so why did I feel nothing?

"Kazekage-Sama?" The girl called to me. I came to attention and then stood up, dismissing her. She gathered her things and left.

Not even enough time for me to sit down had passed before my sister came bounding into my office. "You ready for this meeting with the Leaf Anbu squad leader?" Her question was given incredibly enthusiastically. Probably because she was the one who had talked me into this situation. A couple of days ago the leaf contacted her about our Anbu-nin cooperating together. It seemed like a silly idea but my sister had insisted. Stating that it would be good for us to be able to have back-up on high ranked missions and would also give us incite as to what they were capable of. After some persuasion I had agreed. The arrangement was set up with the squad leader. All I had to do was give permission for my troops to be assessed, though I wanted to give a thorough interview first.

"Send him in." I told my sister and began reading over some paperwork on my desk. I hear a set of shoes click on my cement floor before stopping at my desk. I stood up not looking up from my papers, just to finish the last few words of a paragraph so I would have a good stopping point.

A musical voice flowed through my ears.

"Nice to see you again, Lord Kazekage"

My neck snapped up. Are you fucking kidding me?

"Hara Hitchko" Her name flowed off my tongue. Sickening.

She stuck her hand out to me and smiled that pearly smile of hers. I took her hand in mine. It was irresistibly soft, just as I had imagined though her handshake was surprisingly firm. I pulled my hand away, now allowing her to have the satisfaction of being the first one to.

"Sit" It was a command. She obeyed. I liked that. Now what was I to ask Miss Hitchko? I looked at her flawless face. Her lips were full, still tilted into a soft smile. I decided to sit, not talking to try and make her squirm. Five minutes passed and she still sat patiently. Fine then. My pride was hurt the last time we had interacted and I guess to feel better about myself I had to hurt hers. If my stare wouldn't make her uncomfortable I would use my words.

"What makes you think you are the person for this job?" My jaw was set in a hard line. I gave nothing away. She was nothing to me, no one special, that's how I would make her feel. I refused to be the dumbfounded idiot taken aback by the first girl he was attracted to.

"I don't think, I know" Was her only reply.

"Why is that?" I would have the upper hand in this conversation.

"Well…" She started "I've worked my ass to get here. I'm the best at what I do. They could have picked anyone to come here and they chose me. That should be good enough of an answer for you." I could see her teeth grinding together. She was irritated. Good.

"Am I making you mad?"

"Yes" She stated simply.

"Why is that?" I placed my elbows on my desk and folded my hands together, placing my head on top of them.

"I don't like to be doubted. I would need your full trust in order for this arrangement to work."

"You see what the leaf considers a valuable ninja and what I consider a valuable ninja are two different things. You may think you are the person for this job but I can't be sure because frankly I don't know you and you don't exactly come off as a top ranked Shinobi. Especially after all the flirting I observed you doing at our mutual friend's party. You seem more like you would be used as a distraction than an actual weapon. That being said, I have let you into my home, that is as much trust as you will get for now. You will stay here until I can trust you enough to allow you access to my Shinobi." I felt like kicking my own face in at that moment. Telling her she has to stay here? What the fuck kind of shit is that? Honestly I didn't trust her. I saw her use that pristine body of hers to get what she wanted during Naruto's party. How could I trust her will my whole military force full of men? I could think that in my head all I wanted and though it was slightly true I had a deeper, more cynical reason for trying to get her to stay. She had vexed me with her beauty and I had to know if she was just a pretty face. I sucked in my breath, waiting for her reply. I knew she would give me a flat no. My request was absurd. We sat looking at each other for what felt like an eternity. Silence filling the room to the brim. I could hear the seconds tick from the clock on my wall. Then, the side of her mouth turned into a slight smirk.

"Prove myself huh? Well I'd be more than happy to show you exactly what I'm capable of." Something about the way she said those words gave the impression that there was some deeper meaning that I didn't quite understand.

She laughed a little, as if sharing an inside joke with herself and then stood.

"Well Kazekage it seems I need to get in touch with the Hokage to inform her of my need to stay as well as arrange for some of my things to be brought here" She gave me a deep bow before exiting the room.

Someone remind me how I went from avoiding her to having her live in my home. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4: A Dangerous Confession

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**I've had writers block. But Im pretty excited about this chapter because you get a little incite into Hara is!**

**Enjoy, Comment, Edit.**

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in front of the steel door that now separated me and my possibly soon to be guest. I couldn't make out the words she spoke but I could hear her mummers and giggles through the wall as she talked with the Hokage. I was nervous. I could feel my palms begin to sweat as I waited for the answer to my question.

I assumed that the Hokage would agree, mostly because she was the one who had wanted this arrangement to work in the first place. Lost in my thoughts I was unaware the conversion through the wall had stopped. The door clicked open and then slammed hard behind its opener. My head came up from the place it rested with my thin finger on my chin.

"It is done." Hara smiled at me, eyes closed and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"So you're staying?" The smiled assured me that the answer was a yes, but I still wanted to hear it come from her full, pink lips.

"Yes. A friend of mine is bringing some of my things tomorrow. The Hokage has agreed for me to stay only because there is no major threat to the village at this current time."

"Right. Like I said, when I trust you then you will be able to combine our troop forces. Until then you will spend time here with me and my siblings to prove yourself. With that being said, I have work to do. You may do as you wish until dinner tonight." With that I left. Turning on my heels with my hands crossed into my robe.

* * *

Time ticked by extremely slowly. I had left Hara at 12:07pm. Dinner wasn't until 5:30pm. I liked it to be at the same time every day. It was currently 5:02pm. Usually I didn't look forward to dinner being that Temari's cooking was mediocre at best, but something about our new dinner guest had me anxious. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to know her. Maybe her personality would give insight into why her physical appearance made her irresistible to everyone, including myself. I mulled over our previous encounters as the clock finally came to rest its small hand on the 6 and its large hand on the 5. I placed my robe on my coat rack before heading down stairs. Perhaps Hara's face would mask the horrid taste of Temari's food enough that I could stomach it.

As my foot his the last step on my staircase I was engulfed into an odor that was so wonderful I could feel my mouth water. I made my way into the kitchen to find a mess of black hair pulled into a sloppy bun twirling around my kitchen.

"Where is my sister?" My brow came together in a crease. Why was she cooking dinner? It smelled amazing but oddly pissed me off. "You know you don't get brownie points for cooking dinner."

She smiled.

"Actually, I very much enjoy cooking. Temari is in the dinning room already. Go sit and I will finish up dinner and bring it in."

I left, in a half daze to the dining room. My siblings sat across from each other at a table that was far too big for just the two of them. It could seat 20 people with ease but we rarely used it for more than the 3 of us.

"Why is she cooking?" I now asked my previously unanswered question at my sister.

"She came down to hear me complaining about having to cook dinner. She asked me if she could do it. Of course I happily agreed. I don't know why I got volunteered to cook dinner every day, you both know I hate it." Temari looked at me, arms crossed. I went to reply but was interrupted by the same enticing scent as before.

Hara rounded the corner carrying a gigantic serving of pasta. My favorite. Had Temari told her and she used it as a way to get on my good side? She sat the bowl on the table before taking a seat.

"Sit." She commanded me. I obliged, instantly regretting my unusual submissive behavior.

"Eat." Another command. I once again complied. Damn.

* * *

You could hear a pin drop during dinner. I had this girl quiet, sitting in front of me yet my mind couldn't muster a single question to ask her.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" My idiot of a brother flashed a smile toward Hara after his question. "I mean you're gorgeous, so it would only make sense for you to right?" What a dumbass. Of course he would only think in physical terms with a woman. She was an Anbu squad leader so I knew she was strong but I knew nothing of her personality, maybe she was insane so no one wanted her.

"That's not a possibility for me." What did that mean? As if my brother heard my thoughts.

"Why not?" His voice oozed curiosity. It was also sketched all over his face. I assumed my face mimicked his.

"Well…" She started. I listened intensely. "There is a special Kekkei Genkai in my clan where a ninja is able to control the element that corresponds with their chakra type. I was born with the ability to control the element fire, without any hand signs. It's very rare but somehow I gained it. The downside is that the jutsu uses an insane amount of chakra. My father infused a demon in me to add the extra chakra network I would need for my special ability. This was no regular demon but instead a Succubus. She makes it very hard to be…faithful… to just one person. I don't keep relationships for that simple fact." She didn't even skip a beat explaining. She shrugged and then took another bite of her pasta.

My sister and brother sat looking from her, to each other, to me. She seemed so casual explaining the whole thing. I assumed that she didn't think it would phase us because she knew my past. Still, Succubus? That's something I'd never heard of before. Did that mean she took her power from sleeping with men? It was believed that Lilith, Adam's first wife before Eve, refused to return to the Garden of Eden after mating to an Archangel. She then became a succubus, feeding off the souls and energy of men during sexual activity. Is that would Hara did? Is that why she was so alluring to me? It was part of who she was? I couldn't hold my questions in any longer.

"What does that mean? How does that work?" This was something I needed to know if she would be staying with me and my family.

"You know how a Succubus gets her power?" I nodded, having had that thought cross through my mind only moments earlier.

"I don't!" My brother was confused. "Please explain?"

She sat her fork down. It was funny that she needed her hands to really explain the situation.

"Normally I can go several weeks without "hunting". She needs the energy, or we need to energy to function. You see its part of who she is to be enticing and so usually men are easy to find and take home. The tricky part is that she gets who she wants. Single, married, young, old, man…" Her voice trailed "Woman." I could feel my dick twitch at the thought. I shook my head for some clarity. "I've tried to resist before, but because she is so powerful she'll just take over and I won't be able to remember anything. When she's left unattended she is dangerous. She isn't anything close to gentle and has killed people before when I let her have control. Monogamy isn't her thing and I'm not going to put someone in a position where they love me and have to watch me fuck the entirety of the male population."

We sat in silence before my sister chimed in.

"Well, maybe you can give me some tips because I've been stuck in the friend zone for fucking years now! Can you believe that? Me, a girl, in the friend zone! Jesus!" My sister's frustration made Hara laugh. I was grateful.

"You bet!" She winked toward my sister and then picked her fork up to finish eating.

I, Gaara of the Sand, was infatuated with the ultimate sexually irresistible weapon. Hara fucking Hitchko, the Succubus.


	5. Chapter 5: A Close Encounter

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Enjoy!**

* * *

I laid in bed. Naked from the waist up in only flannel pajama bottoms. I had my hands behind my head as I was on my back staring at the ceiling. Darkness surrounded me as I tried to sleep. Granted this was something I still wasn't use to doing so most of the time I just stayed quiet until morning and then began my day again. As if meeting the Sandman wasn't already hard enough my mind was swamped with my family's conversation with the girl sleeping three rooms down the hall from me. A Succubus. The thought was still unnerving. Maybe that was why I had dropped my usual dominating nature when she had told me to sit for dinner. Thinking back even farther into the day when she first appeared into my office I had been the one to command her to sit. She seemed extremely obedient when she followed my orders. It must have went against her nature to comply but I was Kazekage after all so did she really have a choice?

A certain piece of our conversation puzzle had stuck in my head the most. Right before I left the room as Hara was helping Temari clean up Kankuro asked her what it was like to be a Succubus.

She flatly replied "Lonely" before stacking my plate on top of the other three she had in hand.

Lonely.

A feeling I knew all too well. After all I had felt it every day for years. Suddenly I felt guilty for judging her at the party where I first met her. All the flirting with men and her seductive outfit. Could she help it? I wasn't sure. It couldn't be that hard to control? Could it?

My demon was almost unbearable and so hers seemed sort of ridiculous in comparison. Always being turned on didn't seem so bad. It actually seemed like an amazing idea to me considering I never felt that way. The closest I'd come to it was at dinner when Hara mentioned sex with the same gender as she. This was something I would normally find demeaning but for some reason the though of her being naked, breast to breast with another girl was extremely appealing.

I sat up fast, eager to shake the thoughts from my head before I had another episode like I had during dinner. I decided I needed a drink to help sooth me. Maybe actually sinking into a dream, or coma, where I didn't have to control my thoughts would be good for me.

When my feet hit the wood floor a shiver ran up my spine, causing the muscles in my arms to tense. It was cold as fuck in my room. I grabbed a long sleeve black shirt before heading downstairs.

* * *

As I made my way into the kitchen I didn't turn on a single light. The night had always been my companion. The only light I ever needed was the moon.

Right before I reached the kitchen I saw light flooded from the doorway. I assumed Temari had forgotten to turn the light off but as I fully entered the room I realized I was not alone.

"You can't sleep either?" Hara's voice was tired but still cheery. How was she even in a good mood at 3:30am?

I assessed my surroundings. She was a thin girl and the kitchen was big but she seemed to fit the space good as if she was meant to be making cookies in my home. At least I assumed she was making cookies due to the flour spread all over the counter with egg shells and random bits of what seemed to be chocolate chips. However they could be raisins, you could never be sure with those clever bastards.

"I figured since I couldn't get any rest I'd get up and make cookies, I was craving some." She gave me a wink and grinned.

Coming in here was supposed to clear my head of my inappropriate thoughts. How could my mind not wonder into the deep dark parts I never visited while she stood in front of me in a black, laced, sheer nightgown that barely made it to the top of her thighs. Shit I should leave. Before I could even completely turn I heard her voice again.

"Most of the time I'm up alone so it's nice to have another insomniac around. Stay while I finish baking?" She stopped stirring her batter while waiting for my answer. God damn it. I nodded a yes. She smiled wide and starting back up her clockwise motion in the bowl in front of her.

I went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass before heading to the fridge to add two pieces of ice and pouring it half way full of scotch.

Quiet washed over us, though it was not uncomfortable. It was nice to not be alone but not need to keep up conversation. She was actually entertaining to watch. Constantly blowing that long, think black hair out of her face as she added more things to her mix. I was mesmerized.

Several minutes passed of her fumbling with her hair, trying to use her arms to shove it out of her face while her hands were covered in baking ingredients.

Her eyes met mine and she grinned again as if suddenly coming up with a solution to her problem.

"Hey, do me a favor?" She smiled sweetly while overly batting her eye lashes.

"What?" As if it mattered what she wanted, I wouldn't say no.

"Pull my hair up into a ponytail for me? There is a hair bow in the pocket of my robe on the chair."

I stood up almost a little too fast and knocked the chair I was sitting in backward with the force of my movement. She flinched at the sound but soon replaced her reaction with those pearly teeth. I went to her robe, it was silk. The only thing I could imagine feeling better was the thing I was about to have in my hands. Her hair appeared so smooth, so soft. Until she had offered the thought of touching it hadn't even crossed my mind but now I _needed_ to run my hands through it. I pulled the black band from the pocket in the front and then went to stand behind Hara.

She was so close. I could feel her body heat through her thin, skintight sleepwear. She was statue like in front of me. I tried to keep my distance but she had so much hair it was impossible to reach the front of it without being closer. As I took a step forward, hand reached out with hair bow around one set of fingers, she stepped back. Pushing that incredibly perfect ass against what instantly started to take form between my legs. I was betting she could feel _it. _Heat rose to my face, or what was left for my body to spare from what was between my legs. I raked my fingers quickly through her hair, sending her sent of cherry blossoms right into my nostrils. The strands coming from her head were as perfect in my hands as I imagined. Trapped in my made up world of sexual tension I quickly wrapped the hair tie around her hair, once, twice, three times before stepping back to help give myself some air. As I did I heard her breathe out, hard. Was she holding her breath? For a second the though crossed my mind that maybe our small amount of contact had the same effect on her as it had me.

"Thank you" Her words were ragged. I was pleased. Even more so my dick was pleased. Definitely time to leave.

"I can't stay to watch you bake. I have to be up in the morning." I had grabbed my drink while talking and headed toward the exit before my words could process in her head.

"Goodnight Kazekage-Sama" She called after me. Her voice was back to normal and I could hear the humor in it. Was she laughing at me?

* * *

I chugged my drink as soon as I closed my bedroom door behind me. My mind was too full for me to sleep so I decided I climb out the window and pay my long overdue respects to the moon.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Perspective

**Okay, pretty excited about this chapter. **

**Hey, I don't own Naruto.**

**Ready, Edit, Follow, Favorite, Enjoy!**

* * *

Sleep had not found me last night even after the time I spent under the moon's gaze. The one moment my mind had started to rest a blurred dream of a sable haired goodness in negligee crawling into my bed, after slipping off her silk, rose to my mind.

The moment we had shared in the kitchen was the closest I had ever been to a female in my entire life. I had even had my fingers entwined in that ebony mess that fell in perfect waves. I had found a remedy to my love sickness in the night though. Thinking of what she was made her seem less desirable, or at least I was able to fool myself with that lie. All the men she had been under, or on top of, was not appealing. When I finally decided to be with someone I wanted them to be faithful and as inexperienced as me, so I wouldn't feel stupid not know what I was doing. I had curved my appetite for her with that thought.

Of course when I came downstairs this morning she was cooking breakfast. When I sat down she asked how I liked my coffee and what I wanted for breakfast. I just shrugged so she made a plate of eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage and bacon after setting down a cup of black coffee with sugar and cream on the side. Not long after my siblings entered and she fixed their plates before fixing her own. My breakfast companions chatted between each other about how Hara had learned to cook and how good the food was. I tuned them out, reading the paper.

Deep into an article, when I looked up my siblings had left leaving me and Hitchko alone. Her gaze caught mine and she smirked at me before taking another bite of her eggs.

Jesus Christ she was beautiful. Those emerald eyes were so welcoming, so inviting. They reminded me of summer. My thoughts transitioned to 500 Days of Summer the movie. Thinking my infatuation was sadly equal with that of Tom Hanson.

"If you aren't going to do the crossword I would like to have it." She placed her forked down, once again needing those hands. Still chewing on the food left in her mouth.

I ran through the pages of the newspaper before fishing out what she had asked me for. Normally I would do it myself but whatever, anything to keep her from paying me any attention. This was a sad attempt at keep my obsession at bay.

Minutes ticked by and curiosity consumed me. I looked up. She was sitting on one knee, the other leg was up in the chair. What an unusual position. She had pen in hand, hanging just above the paper while she chewed on her lips making their usual pink complexion turn darker where her teeth clamped down.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed, smiling to herself. I assumed from finally resolving her frustration. She was so cute I couldn't help but smile myself.

"What are you smiling at!" She wadded up the finished crossword and threw it at me. Giggling.

What a rewarding sound. I struggled to stifle my grin.

"Nothing" I grabbed my plate and headed for the sink.

"No just leave it, I'll get it. Since you won't let me do my actual job I might as well do something" She got up from her seat, grabbing the plate from my hands and closed the gap between her and the sink.

"Thanks"

I grabbed my coffee, leaving the sugar and cream on the table and headed for my office.

* * *

**Hara's POV**

My pile of dishes had started to diminish. Shit.

I needed another distraction. I hadn't anticipated having to stay here or else I would have hunted before I came.

What an odd request from the red-headed man who had just left my presence moments earlier. I guess I couldn't blame him. My reputation in the leaf hadn't exactly been a good one…I mean it wasn't bad either it. The _it _in me made it hard for me to be reliable…or stable. Luckily Kakashi, my sensei from a long time ago, had assured the Hokage that I was skilled and talented. His faith in me and his kindness was what kept me on my best behavior. Honestly over the years she had gotten easier to predict, read and tame. Though, like I had informed my new sand friends, I had my slip ups. Being sent away on missions and been away from human contact made her desperate. I often took the first person I saw and he, or she, usually didn't make out it out with their life. The guilt was overwhelming. It happened on the occasion but I mostly had control now and one of those occurrences hadn't happened for years.

I had to get out of this house or my sexual tension would be taken out on my host. He was quiet and impossible to read. I had tried to decipher her facial expression but they were always so guarded. The closest I had been to seeing inside of his mind was Naruto's party when we first met. His obvious attraction was something I could easily pick-up on. He couldn't help it honestly, she made people attracted to me in ways they couldn't possible begin to understand. Deep down on a cellular level she drew people in. My voice, my smell. She had even played a role in shaping my physical appearance. My boobs were bigger, my ass was fatter, my lips were fuller. Skin flaweless. Hips wide. When he followed his brother, watching him fumble over his words was sexy. Normally it was something that would piss me the fuck off but the face he made was what peaked my interest. I could tell he desired me, like every man I came in contact with, but his face was conflicted. He didn't want to want me. Normally people just went with it. A beautiful girl was hard to resist and yet I watched the inner fight plain on his face as we chatted briefly. Ever since then I saw nothing, not even when looking into his eyes.

Last night when we met in the kitchen, after I realized his breathing had become shaky I almost lost it. I thought of a million ways to strip him of his clothes and fuck him every place in that kitchen. I could feel the heat pool in my legs just thinking of it.

My best friend, Nile, whom often fell "victim" to my inner self would be coming with some of my things today. Thankfully I carried around something to sleep in and an extra set of clothes with me when I went somewhere. One night stands happened often so it was best to be prepared. No one likes doing the walk of shame after all. Maybe when he came today I would let off some steam with him so I could easily endure the next few days, or weeks depending on how the situation went.

When Gaara had told me he needed me to stay, that I needed to earn his trust, I was floored. I played it off very well but my mind was racing! How can you make someone trust you when you aren't even trust worthy? Hell I couldn't even keep relationships. She wasn't satisfied with just one person. I lied to men all the time, women too. 'Oh you're the only one for me!' 'I have no one else' 'You are the love of my life!'. My deception was endless. Regardless I would do what I needed to earn his trust. After all I had nothing to lie about for the time being. I ,with all sincerity, just wanted to evaluated his troops. The Hokage was adamant about it for the safety of the leaf. It would be good to have extra help when needed. We knew the Sand was more than capable so my job was just to see which Ninja had what skills and which of my Shinobi they would be best paired with.

"Hara you have a visitor!" Temari's voice rang into the kitchen, bringing me out of my trance. I pulled my arms out of the dish water, fingers pruned from the prolonged exposure.

"Coming!" I dried my hands on a nearby rag and headed toward her voice.

Yes. I would take my frustration out on my more than willing friend and then become completely engulfed with the task at hand. After all, I was dangerous when left unattended to. I laughed out loud before reaching my target, a sexy smile plastered on my lips.


	7. Chapter 7: A Sexy Homecoming

**Well, I've been super bored so I've been writing everyday.**

**Read, Edit, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy 3**

* * *

I heard my sister call for Hara all the way upstairs in my office. What a loud mouth. The worst was when Temari and Kankuro argued. It was impossible to get work down because their way of arguing was basically to see who could yell louder than the other one. Intrigued as to why Hara was needed by my sister I decided I needed a coffee break.

Grabbing my cup I headed downstairs.

* * *

The way our house was laid out you had to go through the living room to get into the kitchen. I was grateful for that at this moment. The first site I saw was Hara, still in nightgown, though it had spots of water on it from doing the dishes, I assumed. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. When I left it was down. What I wouldn't have given to be the one to pull it up. The next thing was my sister, dressed down as it was a Saturday. The last thing my eyes came across was a man. Five foot, Ten Inches. Maybe Eleven. His hair was shaggy, blonde and fell in front of chocolate brown eyes.

My first thought of him was that I didn't like him, that thought was set in stone as soon as I saw Hara run full speed into his arms. He grabbed her around the waist, accidentally hiking her attire up almost a little too high in the process. Only one thing crossed my mind in that moment.

_Mine._

Fuck. No. Not mine.

"Wow thank god I came today, you look like shit" He placed her on the ground and stuck a sheepish grin on his face.

She didn't look like shit. She looked amazing, as usual.

"Yeah well, where are my clothes?" She shoved him and giggled.

He tossed a bag her way, which she caught with ease.

"Let me go change and we'll go out" The look on her face was seductive, sexy. I had to get out of here. I rushed into the kitchen before any one could say anything about my presence.

Something about the look on her face made me sure of what exactly they were going to do. My mind raced with images of her hands tangled in his hair, stripped down to almost nothing. My coffee cup shattered under my hard grip. The sound echoed. I only prayed that everyone had already dissipated from the living room and no one heard. I started to clean up the mess when my brother walked in.

"Why'd you break a damn glass?" The expression on his face was that of question.

"Accident" I need not say anything else. He grabbed some paper towels to clean up what little coffee had remained in the cup before it was broken.

"Hey we haven't really done anything since Naruto's party, wanna go out tonight? Hara's gone for the day with that guy and Temari was heading out before I came in here." He tossed the dirty paper towels in the trash.

"Why not?" I finished sweeping the last of the coffee cup and tossed it into the garbage with the paper towels. "What time is it?" I added at the end.

"Uh, I think its around 11?" He smiled with his eyes closed while rubbing the back of his head.

"You want me to drink at 11am in the morning?" I crossed my arms, leaning against the cabinets. I was far from an alcoholic so day drinking wasn't my thing.

"Well..yeah…" He laughed a nervous laugh and I just looked at him until I heard a voice from the other room.

"You ready?" It was Hara, she sounded excited and maybe a little anxious. I wonder what was going through her mind.

"For you? Always" I heard the flirtatiousness in his voice, followed by the door opening and closing.

I thought for a minute then leaned up from the cabinets.

"Why the fuck not?" I answered my brother. Day drinking sounded amazing right now.

"Hell yeah!" My brother put up his hand for me to high five him but I didn't. Instead I made my way back upstairs to get ready.

* * *

10pm was when we got home. We drank for almost 12 fucking hours. Kankuro was lit and I was almost as bad off as he was. Thankfully I was sober enough to drag his sorry ass home. He crawled up the stairs to his bedroom. The first place we went to was dull, we started slowing, having one drink a piece. We hopped around to a few places between then and 7pm. I couldn't tell you how many drinks in we were by the time we went to leave. Actually, I take that back I knew how many we had, too many.

It was 10pm so where in the fuck was fucking Hara? I was irritated. I think it was mostly from the alcohol. It made my decisions and demeanor distorted. That being said I decided to wait on her to come back. Why you ask? I didn't know. Maybe to confirm my suspicion of what she and her friend had been up to for the day.

Time seemed to stand still.

11pm.

12am.

1am.

By this time I was closer to sober and able to come to my senses. I needed to go to bed and not be in this living room when she came home. As soon as I stood up the door clicked open.

Hara was surprised to see me.

"Hey" she breathed. Her lip was busted, I could smell the blood from it mixed with something that I hadn't smelled before but knew what it was immediately. Sex. Finger prints could be seen on her bare arms since she was wearing a tight black tank top. I could only imagine what her legs looked like as they were covered by black skinny jeans. She stepped out of black Christian Louboutin's, then dropped them near the door.

"Have fun?" My voiced had an edge to it. I knew she could tell I was angry.

She looked slightly shocked, mostly from not being able to understand why I was mad. Hell I didn't understand myself.

What was this emotion that I couldn't understand? The alcohol, still buzzing in my system, made me brave so I stood there waiting for an answer. Unsure of why I wanted to know in the first place. Why was I feeling this way? I barely knew her and yet… I could feel my heart drop at the thought of what she had been doing.

She smiled. Then slowly strutted over to me. Stopped a mere half inch from my face. I could feel her breathing on my lips.

I was frozen. A statue in front of her. I couldn't have even thought about moving. My brain fuzzy with the thought of her lips so tantalizingly close to my own. Her mouth smelled like vodka and peppermint. I could feel my mouth water, it smelled better than the food she had made for dinner last night.

She slipped her hand up my chest before resting it on the top of my shoulders. Smile still on her face, she leaned in, making the gap between our two persons even smaller.

As she spoke I could very faintly feel her lips move against mine.

"Why yes I did Gaara of the Sand" With that she stepped back and turned to walk up stairs. Leaving me fully erect in my living room.


	8. Chapter 8: A Helpful Explanation

**Alrighty! Every time someone new follows or I get a review I get super excited and it motivates me to write another chapter so thank you guys for that! (:**

**As usual, **

**Read, Review, Edit, Enjoy!**

* * *

I assumed by now that everyone had finished breakfast and was going about their day as the laughter below me had since ceased. The only noise I could hear floating up the stairs and down the hall was the clanking of plates and cups. Hara must be doing the dishes again. When I first heard her footsteps on the wooden floor outside my door earlier this morning, my eyes flew open. I hadn't been asleep but somehow the aftermath of last night flashed through my mind upon hearing them.

* * *

I remember being frozen in place. Watching the hands on the clock continue to tick by. I could still smell her when she left and feel her hands on my body. Often Kankuro would give me pornographic magazines in an attempt to "relive my stress". He said I was too stiff, never had he been right until that moment. Needless to say the videos were pointless but their purpose gave me a notion of what my resolve should be. None of the girls were appealing to me but by replacing them with her I found the release I needed.

* * *

Just the flashback made me shutter. At first I thought I would pretend last night never happened but after the first hour I decided that I would confront her. I was no pussy. I deserved an explanation. That idea sat in my head until about 20 minutes ago. If I asked her questions she would have every right to ask me and I had no explanation as to why I had been waiting on her.

Finally the sound of glass on glass stopped from the floor below me. I made my final decision. Last night did not happen.

I quickly darted into my office. I would skip breakfast and therefore avoid anyone who might be downstairs, and by anyone I meant Hara. The pile of papers on my desk was massive. My current guest had been a big distraction for me and my work hadn't been getting done. I would be here literally all day and probably into the next morning.

I sat behind my desk and struggled to find a pen. Organization had never been my thing. Every draw was riffled through and yet no pen turned up. I moved papers around and checked all my bookshelves. Damn it. In desperation I began scanning the floor. Trying to avoid leaving the room at all cost.

Luckily I found one in the farthest corner behind me where a leather chair and wooden table sat. I snatched it up and returned to my seat satisfied. It took several random scribbles to get the pen working but once it did I began on the stack on my desk.

* * *

An hour in I began to realize just how tired I was. Insomnia was a bitch and some coffee would have helped me get through the cut tree that sat in front of me. I sighed and rubbed my hands through my hair. Nothing I could do about it now. I picked my pen up to continue but heard a quiet knock on my door.

"Go away, I'm busy." I snapped. I was not in the mood to deal with Kankuro's unfunny jokes or prodding questions about what I was doing. Despite my disgruntled reply another knock came.

I heard a quiet voice from the other side. A voice I knew all too well as I had felt it on my lips just twelve hours earlier. "It's me"

I sighed again.  
"Come in then."

The door clicked open and that delightful face peered in from outside.

"Umm, I brought coffee?" She held the mug out for me to see, an expression quickly appeared on her face but it was gone before I could read it.

"I told you that you could come in." I raise an eyebrow. Was she nervous about seeing me too?

"Oh right!" She laughed a loud laugh and closed the door behind her. I guess not.

She sat the mug down on my desk in front of me. "No sugar or cream right?"

I nodded. My first assumption was that she would leave but she didn't. She started walking around the office- running her fingers along the spine of my books, reading the titles. Lucky books. She turned to me and our eyes locked. I guess by now she was use to me staring. Let me rephrase that, by now she was use to everyone staring. Her eye flickered over to the papers on my desk and then back to me. What came out of her mouth was unexpected but I never knew what she was going to say or do anyway.

"Do you need help?" Her fingers fell from the bookshelf to her side.

Before I could answer she was pulling the chair that was usually used for mission reports around to the other side of my desk where I sat. She folded her legs in the chair and began shifting through the papers. I hadn't even replied! Did she think I was so easily controlled by her Succubus nature that she could do whatever she wanted? I never needed help and I sure as hell didn't now. Damn the profoundness of my pride. I snatched the papers from her hand and her face shot up. Eyes wide.

"What the fuck?" She was angry, I could tell it even in that memorizing voice.

"I told you that you don't get brownie points by trying to pretend like you want to help. Like when you cooked dinner or how you cook breakfast every morning. I decide what I decide what I decide it! Stop trying to kiss ass it's just pissing me off." Maybe that would send her off and I could stop thinking about how I wanted to close the gap between her lips and mine.

She didn't move. She opened her mouth but then closed it. She looked down at her hands, which were intertwined at the fingers, in her lap. Finally she spoke.

"Look, I'm honestly just trying to help. No strings attached." I wanted her to look back up at me. Maybe then I could see the deceit in those wide emerald eyes. Why would she help me? People you don't know don't help unless they get something in return. I still believed that even now that I was trying to be better than who I was. I waited for her eyes to meet mine again but when they didn't I had to ask.

"Why?"

Finally those eyes, that I swore could see into the deep dusty corners of my soul, were visible.

"I know Naruto so I know your past. I know you're trying to be different than what you were. I figure that while you're trying to prove yourself to your village I could at least help while I'm here, even if its stupid stuff like reading papers and doing dishes. One less thing for you to worry about you know?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I still didn't understand.

"But _why_?"

She again struggled with her words. "I guess because I would want someone to do the same for me. Plus I feel useless sitting around doing nothing."

It occurred to me then that I knew nothing about this woman's relationship with her village. I only assumed she was well trusted because she had been sent here. Did she struggle to prove herself to her village too? My thoughts were interrupted.

"And if you think I'm doing this shit so you can 'trust' me enough to finally do my job you are mistaken because I have absolutely no fucking clue how to do that." Her usual confident self had returned. She then shrugged and took the papers back from me. In all honesty I didn't even know how she could make me trust her. When I had made the proposition I hadn't really thought about it, it was more a ruse to have her stay longer. When I looked over she was busy reading paperwork and signing. I guess if I trusted her enough to look over legal documents I could trust her with my Anbu squads.

"Make sure you get some rest tonight" I told her.

"Why is that?" She said without even looking up from her papers.

"Because you have to evaluate my entire Anbu force tomorrow and I should warn you it is vast."

She looked up at me and smiled. All white flawless teeth inbetween sexy pouty lips. It was so infectious a very small grin appeared on my face.

Without a word she began back to her task at hand. We sat silent and worked together into the night.


End file.
